Una apuesta mala para la salud
by elficmaster
Summary: Los chicos deciden hacer una pequeña apuesta que digamos...No les sale muy bien.


**Bueno aqui con otro extra de KFP, por favor antes de comensar os advierto que sera algo corto. advertencia:veran el lado mas pervertido de los chicos**

!PLUM! Las puertas del palacio del jade se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver salir corriendo a un panda muy agitado, corria a toda velocidad no queria voltearse porque sabia que venia detras de el.

-!CORRE PO, CORREEEEEEEEEE!- Le gritaba grulla mientras salia volando por una ventana con mono agarrado de sus patas

-AAAAHHHH- Grito Po

Rapidamente grulla sintio que le hacian mas peso en sus piernas

-No me dejes ir amigo- Le dijo mono antes de soltar su agarre -ADIOS MUNDO CRUEEEEEEEEEEL- Se le perdio la voz a mono mientras grulla solo estaba enfocado en escapar de esa trampa mortal

Po por su lado bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, no escuchaba nada atras de el, pero no se queria parar a corroborarlo.

-Corre y sigue corriendo- Se dijo en voz alta -o te mueres- Continuo mientras recordaba lo acontecido hace tan solo unas horas.

Flashback

Era una hermosa y tranquila tarde en el palacio de jade, y los 4 hombres estaban mas que aburridos en el jardin.

-aaahhhg- Bufo mono

-Y ahora que te pasa- Le dijo mantis, en tono de aburrimiento

-esque esto esta tan aburrido- Le contesto mono

-Deberiamos, hacer una apuesta- Dijo grulla en tono de buena idea

-!SI!- Dijo Po emocionado -Pero que?- Pregunto el panda

-Debe ser algo muy dificil, como para arriesgar su vida- Dijo Mono pensando

-Pero que es lo ams peligroso por aqui?- Pregunto grulla, todos se pusieron a pensar hasta que con una sonrisa malevola dijeron al unisino -tigresa- Medio bajo para que esta no les escuchara, ya sabian de sus instintos mas que de superdotado, y cuando de bromas se trataba Tigresa podia olfatearlas a mas de 5 horas antes de que ocurran.

-Pero, es cierto, qui lo mas peligroso es ella- Dijo Po -Pero, que apostamos- Pregunto interesado

-Debe ser algo personal o intimo- Dijo mantis frotandose sus tenazitas, Todos los hombres se dieron un Facepalm.

(-Si es lo que creeo que es, es muy mala ideo-) Penso Po

(-No me digas que va a decir que...) Penso grulla

(-Por favor no-) Penso mono

-Vengan acerquense- Dijo mantis mientras miraba para todos lados verificando que nadie estuviera obserbandolos y con nadie me refiero a cierta felina.

-quien consiga una prenda intima de Tigresa gana la apuesta- Dijo mantis en voz baja

-!QUE!- Dijeron los demas al unisono

-SHHHH, bajen la voz, miren la recompensa sera jugosa, el ganador tendra a los perdedores de sirvientes por 2 meses- Dijo mantis

Todos lo pensaron un momento, seria una buena humillacion tener a los demas como sirvientes y ponerles ridiculas ropas.

-Aceptamos- Dijeron al unisono

Esperaron un par de horas a que Tigresa decidiera irse a bañar. Para meterse en su habitacion.

-jeje, se que quieres ir a espiar Po- Le dijo mantis burlonamente haciendo sonrojar al panda -Ve y hazlo, pero... perderas la apuesta- Le dijo el bicho

-QUE!?... no...yo...no..hago...eso- Dijo Po sonrojado, haciendo que todos los hombres se empesaran a reir a carcajadas. -Ademas, el Guerrero Dragon, jamas le dice que no a un buen reto- Dijo Po levantando su brazo.

-Muy bien, empiesen la busqueda, el primero en encontrar algo gana- Dijo grulla mientras revisaba unos cajones de una mesa de luz.

Todos los machos se pusieron a revolver los cajones pero no habia nada.

-Y esta mujer donde los guarda- Dijo derrotado mono

-No lo se- Dijo Po tambien derrotado, pero noto una madera que sobre salia. Se acerco y en efecto, estaba hueco, corrio la madera, y...- Chicos gane- Dijo Po Tomando uno y mostrandoselos a los demas -jeje, mis sirvientes por 2 meses- Termino Po.

Pero una felina venia por el pasillo y escucho sus voces.

(-QUE MIERDA HACEN EN MI HABITACION-) penso furica Tigresa, abriendo de golpe la puerta y lo que vio la puso aun mas furica, a Po alzando una de sus prendas como si de un trofeo se trataza y los demas, le aplaudian o alababan.

-MIERDA!... SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA- Grito Po, embistiendo con todo el muro del fondo saliendo despaborido.

Los demas furiosos tenian un revuelo, entre un panda que rompia la pared del fondo para salvarse y Tigresa que practicamente quebraba a una mantis que trataba de escabullirse. Grulla y mono safaron de asco, de esa habitacion y a toda velocidad se movian por el palacio con Tigresa siguiendolos de serca o de muy serca.

-CORRE GRULLA CORRE- Decia mono mientras se esforzaba para correr mas rapido.

Ambos machos corrian o volaban practicamente sintiendo la respiracion de Tigresa en su nuca.

-POR ALLI- Dijo grulla mientras atrabesaba unas paredes de pepel y madera.

-HEY- grito vibora mientras se tapaba pues una de esas habitaciones era un baño.

Pero los Hombres no habian visto nada pues en sus mentes solo existia el pensamiento de sobrevivir un dia mas.

Hasta que Grulla observo una ventana. Salto a traves de esta extendiendo sus alas, mono le siguio y se agarro de sus patas. Al emprender el vuelo visualizaron a Po quien se dirigia al las escaleras del palacio.

-!CORRE PO, CORREEEEEEEEEE!- Le grito grulla. y solo escucho un grito del panda

Mono sintio como la mhabian agarrado de sus piernas.

(-MAMA-) penso mono, se estaba safando de las patas de grulla.

-No me dejes ir amigo- Le alcanzo a decir, pues se habia safado de su agarre -ADIOS MUNDO CRUEEEEEEL- Grito mientras en el aire recibia trmenda golpiza y un golpazo contra el suelo.

-HAY MI DIOS- Grulla volaba con todo, pero una sombra lo seguia entre las copas de los arboles. -POR FAVOR LO SIENTO, FUE IDERA DE MANTIS- Le grito Grulla

-Claro y tu se la seguiste- Le dijo fiera Tigresa saltando directo hacia el haciendo que se chocara contra todo arbol existente en su camino y derribandolo. Una vez callo le dio una gran golpiza.

-y ahora... solo queda un cabo suelto- Dijo Friamente Tigresa mientras se alejaba corriendo.

-Salvate Po- fue lo unico que dijo grulla antes de quedar inconsiente.

Po corria y corria, tanto que ya habia salido del valle de la paz, ya que el sabia que una persecucion por Tigresa era muuuy peligrosa y ella aria hasta lo imposible por agarrarte. Cuando, la escucho, cada vez mas cerca, pasas acelerados.

-NOOOOOO- grito Po usando el resto de sus fuerzas para correr mas rapido -POR FAVOOOOR NOOOOOO- Le grito el, que escuchaba sus pasos mas y mas cerca.

-Debiste haberlo pensado maldito panda- Le dijo Tigresa mientras se acercaba

Po estaba dando sus ultimas palabras en su mente cuando.

!CRASH! Tigresa habia golpeado un gran arbol, este se resquebrajo y Po no fue lo suficientemente rapido como para esquibarlo, por lo cual este le cayo ensima.

-Nooo, lo lamento mucho deberas Tigresa- Le decia el panda arrepentido de haber echo esa maldita apuesto.

Tigresa sonrio malvadamente y le dio a Po la golpiza de su vida.

Una vez termino de disquitarse, junto los cuerpos inconsiente de sus compañeros, los ato, y los dejo colgados a todos juntos de la copas mas alta que encontro.

El sol salia marcando el inicio de un nuevo Dia, Con esto despertando a los Hombres.

-jeje, creo que gane- Dijo Po todo mereteado.

-Y dime... valio la pena- Dijo Mono enojado

-Completamente- Dijo Po con una sonrisa Boba.

-Como digas- Digeron al unisono los demas.

**Y asi amigos concluye otro de mis EXTRAS, que espero ayais disfrutado. No olviden dejar sus reviews sobre que les parecio, HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


End file.
